


An Appointment

by Emerald_Gay



Series: Make Love and Necrowarfare [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Gisa and Geralf don't hate each other actually, Ludevic is tired, the cecani family, trans!Gisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Gay/pseuds/Emerald_Gay
Summary: Gisa drops by Geralf and Ludevic's laboratory for her weekly medicine
Series: Make Love and Necrowarfare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828012
Kudos: 3





	An Appointment

Ludevic was of two minds when it came to the gloomy weather. He’d chosen to live in Havengul, a city not known for its abundant sunshine (then again, Ludevic could not recall a place on Innistrad that was known for that).    
  
On the one hand, the sun hitting his skin warmed up weary bones, relics of a former profession and years of pushing his body too far. On the other hand, his protege was quite fond of the town’s frequent thunderstorms, finding them quite enlightening. 

Ludevic was awoken with a start from his ponderings as he heard the front door of his laboratory slam open and the sound of rain intensifying.

“Good afternoon, Ludevic. Brother. What a lovely day it is outside!” Came a manic sounding voice, followed by another slam.  _ Was it that time of the week already?  _ Ludevic gazed at his calendar.  _ Apparently. I must work out a better sleep schedule. _

“Gisa” A brusque, annoyed voice answered from behind Ludevic. “Can your entrances be less dramatic? Some of us require more delicate working conditions than your crude magics.”

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Sausage Tailor, I certainly wouldn’t want to upset your delicate equipment.” The voice rounded the corner, revealing Gisa Cecani, ghoulcaller and now Ludevic’s only patient. “Hello, Ludevic,” she said sweetly, flashing her trademark smile. She thought it was charming and warm; Ludevic would hesitate to call it that.  _ Unless charm includes a devil smirking before it stabs you. _

“I would ask why you are not as friendly towards me, but then again, I do not wish that smile directed at me,” Geralf remarked as he appears from behind an array of beakers, wiping his hands clean of viscera.

“I would like you to know that my friends think my smile is lovely!” Gisa retorted wringing the water from her long hair and flicking it in Geralf’s direction.

“If they exist at all, you mean!”

“Children,” Ludevic said in his rasping voice. He was growing tired of their bickering. Well, this iteration of it. 

Gisa on her own was typically quite pleasant - cordial, if odd. But then again, Ludevic was no stranger to odd. Her, ah,  _ unique  _ situation was not one he was much familiar with, but he was glad to help her through the process as much as he could. 

“She has come for her medicine, Geralf, as per our agreement. It would stand to reason you could anticipate her arrival a bit more. And Gisa, please behave, we can’t have either of you upsetting the apparatus.” He pointed to a large series of decanters against the wall, slowly dripping a clear, thick fluid into a reservoir. At this, Gisa frowned before sitting down on a chair.

“All right, Ludevic.” She began to pull up her dress. Ludevic was never going to be used to this part. He had been a doctor in name but an alchemist in trade, and seeing a lot of skin was not something he was accustomed to. At least, skin that was alive. And attached to a very flirtatious and energetic woman.

“Must you hike up your dress like a dockyard molly? Mother is rolling over in her - well, she’s rolling around over there.” Geralf pointed a thumb over his shoulder where a skeletal ghoul was slowly pacing inside of a brass cage.

“It’s simply the most convenient way,” Gisa replied. “Besides, no one says you have to look.” At that she flexed her pale leg outwards, bringing it close to Ludevic’s face. The old man flushed and pushed it away from him, walking over to the series of glass and vials.

As he turned various knobs and readied his sterilizing equipment and syringes, Ludevic let the bickering siblings fade into the background of his mind. Despite their tendency to argue on more topics than Ludevic thought conceivable, the two did truly care for each other. It was Geralf, after all, who’d spoken to Ludevic about helping his sister become more comfortable. A simple neck surgery and some distilled hormones had done wonders for the woman, much transformed from the gangly ghoulcaller that had stood before him years ago.

Flicking the needle to dislodge bubbles, he sat down in front of Gisa and began to sterilize the injection site. Gisa was arguing about the state of cabbages in Gavony with Geralf, who seemed to be of the opinion that the Stensian wild variety were superior; upon feeling the cold alcohol on her leg, Gisa paused in her verbal spar to allow for peace and quiet.

“And I’ll have you know that the flavor pairs much better with Mother’s duck recipe than-” Gisa put a finger to Geralf’s lips.

“Quiet now, medicine time,” Gisa said with a detached tone.

“Did you even clean your hands before coming here?” Geralf grumbled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Ignoring him, Gisa winced slightly as the needle was pressed through the skin on the top of her thigh, and Ludevic slowly pushed the thick medicine into her muscle tissue. He had had to practice this skill on some cadavers to get the placement right, though it was somewhat hampered by their inability to respond. After he was done, he quickly withdrew the needle and wrapped the pinpricked leg in a thin swathe of sterile bandages, freshly boiled.

“Thanks again, Doctor,” Gisa smiled. Not the manic grimace she was known for, but a small and gentle one, full of acknowledgment, pain and gratitude. “Well,” she added, pulling her dress back down and flexing her leg approvingly, “I must be off. I heard of a merchant staying in Drunau who’s telling the tale of the Cecani Brothers, and I owe him a final visit.” Geralf sighed, shaking his head. Ludevic noticed a slight fond smile play across his lips before he responded.

“Just try not to get apprehended. Again,” he added, sarcasm seeping into his tone.

“I’ve escaped their grasp before!” Gisa said indignantly, snatching up her shovel angrily before stomping her way to the front door.

Ludevic heard the two arguing all the way out the front door before hearing it slam once again.

  
_ Ah, family _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Volchitsa_of_winterfell


End file.
